


Indecent

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, are you gone yet?, for real, just a small chapter i wrote, loki's a dink, might not continue, okay, seriously, so here goes, so this is also an unsavoury fic, there's a non con warning for a reason so turn back now, trigger warning, trying this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Sigorna must save her brother after he is caught cheating at a gambling house.





	1. Trouble Finds Us All

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said this is kind of an experiment I guess. I don't really know if I want to carry on with this series if it doesn't get much response or if it make people uncomfortable. I already have another pretty heavy fic going on right now and they are similar (I'll be the first to admit that). Anyways, I've been reading sleazy fics featuring our god of mischief and I thought how much of a prick can I make him.
> 
> Side note: None of what happens is meant to be aggrandizing or glorifying in terms of abuse or sexual violence. Read at own caution. Trigger warnings apply and that is why I've included the warnings.
> 
> Sider note: I would love any sort of feedback to figure out if I should carry on with this. Thank you.

Sigorna was sat on her front step, chiselling a hunk of jade into a perfect tear drop. Next she would twist silver around it and attach it to a chain. Another bobble to add to her wares. They were simple adornments but they sold well. Affordable, but attractive. Besides, peasants didn’t need elaborate jewelry, not like those nobles who spent their days judging each other by the cut of their fur and the girth of their gems. It all seemed so trivial to those who lived coin to coin.

Something was amiss. Giermund never spoke to Sigorna. She saw him near every day but it was rare he ever paid her any heed. It was better that way. The few words they had exchanged were sharp, if not heated. She couldn’t understand why her brother, Audun, spent his time with such an oaf. He had a nose for mischief, always finding a new way to bend his morals or stir trouble. There was too much work to be done to waste on an imp like Giermund but she could not forsake her brother his friends. They were blood and she loved him regardless.

Giermund stood before her, staring down at her expectantly. His shadow was ominous as the sun cast if over her front step. She looked up, keeping chisel and stone in hand. She glanced around for Audun but he was nowhere to be seen. That was the first sign that the pair had found trouble. Sigorna tilted her head and gave a long sigh.

“Giermund,” She greeted dully, “What brings you to my door?”

“Sig,” He replied, adopting her brother’s pet name for her. She scowled but kept quiet. His brown eyes were dilated; he was afraid. “There’s no time. You must come.”

“What’s going on?” She stood, tools in hand.

“I..I’ll explain on the way but we must hurry,” The lack of venom in his tone and the desperation in his eye unsettled her. Giermund always held a special spark of loathing for her. She looked down at her chisel and the chunk of jade and tucked them in the pocket of her apron. She hadn’t the time to lock them away in her chest.

“Explain,” She waved him back the way he had come, walking at his side. His strides were almost too long to match. Sigorna was a strong woman; her muscles thicker than most of her sex, but she was short. Her dark red hair varied between a deep auburn and unnatural violet, the tight curls bound at the nape of her neck.

“We were at the Asp’s Coil,” He began and Sigorna growled. “We were winning, you wouldn’t believe it. We got so much silver we could have cried.” He grinned, “But, well, I guess it made the staff suspicious and they pulled us aside. They interrogated us and...they let me go but they said Audun's being held still. They said he was to be arrested.”

“Gods damn it, Giermund,” She stopped short and seized him by his jacket. He was much taller than her but she easily halted him, “The Asp’s Coil. What have I said about the gambling houses? Especially those in the upper hills.”

Giermund had the grace to look guilty but his inherent defiance burned in his glare. Sigorna grimaced and released him, turning back to the street. “Come on, before they haul him off to the dungeons. I should at least like to bid farewell before my brother is locked away.”

She kept silent for the rest of the walk. She had a feeling that Giermund was not telling her everything and that he had played a bigger role in her brother’s detainment. She looked up as they approached the gambling house. Two golden snakes formed an arch above the doorway, their heads twisted  around each other at the top. There was a drunken man passed out at the bottom of the steps and a woman begging for coin not far from him. She was surprised to see such characters in this neighbourhood; it was closer to the palace and oft frequented by nobles.

She marched up the steps and through the door, the guards within halting her as they spotted Giermund. “Hey,” They caught him by his collar, “Didn’t we just toss you out of here?”

“I...I’ve come back to see my friend before he’s sent off to the prison. Please, I said I would return. Ask your boss.” He sputtered.

“I am the sister of the man you are holding here and I should like to speak with him,” Sigorna demanded.

The guards looked at each other. “The lady can see him but not you,” They tossed Giermund back through the door and he barely steadied himself before he could stumble down the steps, “Go before you join your friend in his fate.”

“Boss won’t be happy ‘bout her,” The other guard said, “He’s come all the way down here to deal with these idiots and now this.”

“The boss is never happy,” His companion grumbled, “And I’m done arguing.” He looked down at Sigorna as he crossed his arms, “You come with us and you make it quick.”

They guided her to the left of the entrance and through a door marked for staff only. She felt as if she were being marched to a prison herself with a guard on each side of her. She had never been in a gambling house before and it was as inhospitable as she had expected. The walls were painted with scenes of debauchery and the rabble of voices always seemed to be present even in the vacant hallway.

A set of stalls waited at the end of the next corridor, bars enclosed each and a dark figure sat huddled in one of them. It seemed they needed cages for hustlers more often than not. As she neared the occupied cell, the figure stood and she recognized her brother peering out at her. He clung to the bars, his cheeks streaked with dry tears. His fear mixed with shame as she approached.

“Audun,” She shook her head, “How many times have I warned you about these places?” She hissed.

“Please, Sig, I don’t need an ‘I told you so’,” He pleaded, “Especially if this is the last time we see each other.” He sniffed, “I didn’t know the dice were loaded.”

“Loaded dice?” She winced, “Aud, they’ll take a hand for that.”

“If I’m lucky that’s all they’ll take. I...Giermund gave me the dice but I don’t think he--”

“I knew it,” She interjected, “Do you still think he’s a friend now? You’re behind bars because he wanted to cheat criminals out of their money. We must tell them they were not your dice.”

“I tried that but...you really think they’ll just let me go?”

“Where’s the owner of this sty?” She asked, “Let me speak with him.”

“Sig, this isn’t just any gambling house, the owner…” His voice died as his eyes widened, looking past his sister.

Sigorna’s ears pricked and she slowly turned. The guards were no longer leaning lazily against the wall but stood at alert as a new figure stood between them and her. His black hair shone in the lantern light and his green jacket was limned with golden hems. He looked thoroughly intrigued by their conversation and she guessed he had been listening for the last minute. She had seen him before but only from afar.

“I am the owner of this establishment,” He grinned, “Prince Loki of Asgard.” He preened, “And your brother has stolen royal property. An offense punishable by--”

“Death,” Sigorna felt her blood turn cold. She knew the laws as well as any. She also knew the man before her was a trickster. “Surely, that’s a little much for a pair of dice.”

“We must maintain law and order. Justice being blind and such,” He said casually.

“You can’t--”

“I am a prince, I can do as I will,” He shrugged, “But…” He looked her over, his green eyes piercing her, “I am not entirely heartless. I did offer your brother another form of recompense but it seems he cannot fulfill it.”

“What?” She peeked over her shoulder. Audun’s head was lowered and he seemed terrified of the prince.

“You may, however, take on the debt yourself.” The prince glanced past her before returning his attention to Sigorna, “I would prefer however we weigh our options elsewhere,” He motioned to the corridor that stretched behind him, “I value discrepancy in these matters.”

It was a spark of hope but it seemed much too good to be true. It might take ages to pay off her brother’s misdeed but it would mean his life. She could not forgive herself if she did not at least try to find an alternative. And if she could not, she would likely follow her brother to the ax as she would not restrain from throttling Giermund for his trickery.

“Very well,” She agreed reticently.

“If you would,” He gestured for her to follow him down the next corridor. He stopped at the third door and pushed it open, waiting for her to enter first. She had thought it improper to precede a royal but she would that this be over quickly. She did sense, however, the heat of his gaze on her as she stepped into the room. It irked her.

“Sit, please,” He nodded to a chair. She neared it cautiously. Slowly she lowered herself into the seat and folded her hands in her lap. She was suddenly very nervous. She wasn’t sure she could save her brother this time. Loki approached the other side of the desk before her, setting down a glass decanter and two glasses. “Wine?” He offered as he poured the first glass.

“No, thank you,” She answered, “I don’t drink it.”

He tilted his head but left the second glass empty. He sat across from her and sipped, looking at her over the goblet's brim. He set it down and cleared his throat. He had drained almost all of it. “While we did catch your brother before he could make off with our silver, he has still committed a grave offense and if this establishment is to uphold its reputation, we cannot let it go unpunished.”

“You said he could not afford the recompense,” She was tiring of his excessive monologues. “What would that be?”

“My, you are rather straight to the point, aren’t you?” He raised a brow and she frowned. He seemed amused by her impatience. “I would only that your brother repay what he would have stolen from me.” She nodded, waiting for him to continue. _Could he not say anything outright?_ “Which would be twenty thousand silver.”

“Twenty thousand?” Sigorna gasped. Her chest tightened and she found it hard to breath. It felt as if fire was burning her flesh. “I...I’m only a simple crafter, I can’t possibly--” She paused, trying to keep calm. She hadn’t cried since her parents had died but she could have sobbed right then and there. Instead, she breathed deep and gritted her teeth. “I’m sorry. I can’t afford that either,” She said in resignation, lowering her eyes. “Not all at once, anyhow.”

Silence formed between them. She knew she should just go but she didn’t want to say goodbye to her brother. She didn’t want this all to be happening. If she stood and left that room, it would mean her brother would marched to his death.

“Well...there may be one other alternative,” Loki’s voice was low; deceptive. He was making her an offer but she knew already she would not like it. She didn’t like anything about the prince thus far. 

“Dare I ask what this alternative is?” She countered and he chuckled.

“You know, I’ve never been spoken to quite contentiously by a peasant. And you’ve not even given me my proper title. That in itself is crime,” He grinned. “But I understand. You're emotional; careless. Not too mention your class would have you ignorant.”

“What is it?” She asked bluntly, “This alternative?”

“Well, there are several ways of paying this debt. First, your brother’s death, which you don’t seem very keen on. Second, in silver, but it seems you lack enough coin for a dress without patches. Third,” He held up three fingers, having counted down his options, “It is a bit unconventional, admittedly it’s likely not found in any law books, but I am a benevolent prince.”

Sigorna swallowed, annoyed by his roundabout speech. She gripped the arm of her chair as he watched her, basking in her anticipation, her frustration.

“I would release your brother and forgive his debt if you would take his place,” He said and her mouth dropped open slightly. She didn’t relish her own death but she would willingly give her own life for Audun’s. “I wouldn’t have you given over to the gaoler, however. That would be much too cruel. No, you would be _mine_.”

“Pardon?” She hissed in confusion.

“You,” He pointed at her as he stood, “Would belong to me.” He rounded the desk and rested his hand on the back of her chair just above her shoulder, leaning over her, “I don’t make this offer to just anyone. In fact, I would’ve had your brother dragged to the prison already in another circumstance. I had only just gone to his cell to make the order but you, my dear, intrigue me.”

Sigorna stared up at him mortified. She knew what he was offering but was too stunned to believe it. Yet she knew she couldn’t say no. She couldn’t let Audun die for her own self-preservation. She couldn't let Giermund take her brother from her as she had always feared. But it would mean giving herself to someone even worse.

“Should I have the ax sharpened or…” He let the words hang, savouring the drain of colour in her face. She pressed her lips together, glaring at him like a crow ready to peck his eyes out. Her lip twitched and her throat tightened. She forced herself to answer before she lost her will.

“No,” She said. “Don’t kill him, please. I’ll…” It took all her strength not to look away from Loki’s taunting eyes, “I accept your offer. I’ll take his place.”

He smirked and his gaze flicked up and down her body before he pushed himself away from her. He clapped in triumph and turned back to reach for his wine. He downed the last swill left in his glass and set it aside. His hand rested on the decanter and he looked to Sigorna, “Are you sure you wouldn’t like a glass?”

“I'm certain,” She replied, “I’d like to say goodbye to my brother.”


	2. Indentured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigorna says goodbye and turns herself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark!Loki and OC fic. It will contain noncon content amd possibly other senstive matters. Please mind the trigger warnings. Explicit content, 18+.
> 
> Note: The response hasn’t been tremendous to this one but I’ll post what I have and see if anyone’s actually interested in this. I did really enjoy this series but seeing as I have a lot of other WIPs, I’m still trying to determine if it’s something I should focus on.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and comment below. It helps me with writing and posting. :D

Sigorna walked beside Audun in silence. Loki had once more proclaimed his kindness in allowing her to get her house in order before leaving it behind. Her brother was surprised when his cell was opened but too afraid to ask why. He must have known that she had made a sinister sacrifice on his behalf, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit it. She had merely ushered him down the corridor behind the pair of guards while avoiding the gloating eyes of the prince.

“What happened, Sig?” He finally spoke as they turned down their street. Her hand was in her apron pocket as she gripped the jade she had hidden there. That and all her stones would be sold; unfinished and not.

“All that was mine is yours,” She took out the gem and grabbed his hand, stopping her before her front steps. “Sell it all. Whatever you can get for it.”

“Sig?” His face fell. Confusion wrinkled his brow.

“I’ve…” She swallowed and felt the chisel that remained in her apron. She could pretend to bend to the prince’s whim and jab the tool straight into his neck.  _Ha, that was a farce. If she even had a glimmer of succeeding, what would happen then?_  She would be executed, and likely Audun too as her only kin. Blood always amounted to conspiracy. “I’m going to the palace to serve the prince.”

“Serve?” The lines deepened in his forehead.

“Cleaning,” She lied. He was much too clueless to guess at anything else but she didn’t want him to know the truth. Not the whole truth. In honesty, she didn’t know herself. She might just be cleaning the prince’s chambers, bringing him his meals, and emptying his pot.  _Might just._  If not, well, she didn’t want to face that just yet. Perhaps once he had thoroughly humiliated her, he would release her.  _If, if, if._ Everything was so uncertain. “I’ll work off your debt.”

“Really?” He breathed out in relief, “You would do that for me?”

“Only if you promise to quit the gambling house,” She let go of the chisel and put her hands on her hips, “And find some new friends. Giermund has gotten you in enough trouble for a lifetime.”  _My lifetime_ , she thought glumly.

“I’m done with him,” He shook his head, “His stupid dice almost got me killed.”

“And they’ve got me in servitude,” She grumbled and looked up at her front door. She had worked so hard for her small house. Years and years of crafting. She had made a reputation for herself; for her work. She was  _the_  jeweler in the lower hills. All that was over.

“I can come see you,” He offered, “When you’re not working or--”

“I don’t know, Aud, I don’t think that’ll be an option,” She chewed her lip, “This isn’t a job like the one I have now. It’s a sentence. It’s punishment.”

He hung his head guiltily. He looked at the jade and shook his head. “I’m sorry I’m so stupid, Sig.”

“Too late now,” She dug her toe into the cobblestone.

She gave a small smile as she looked at her brother. In the morning, she would be gone and she didn’t know if she would ever see him again. It was like death but not really. Knowing he would still be in this world was better than knowing he was gone for good. She embraced him suddenly, squeezing him as tight as she could. Her head was pressed against his chest, she was so short it made the act awkward. He hugged her back, rocking her as they stood in place.

“You didn’t have to do it,” He said.

“I did,” She pulled away, “I couldn’t let you die. I promised mother and father.”

“And I promised I’d stay out of trouble,” He ran his fingers through his thick hair, “What at a disappointment I am. I’m almost happy they’re not here to know it.”

“You’re not, you’re just..lost,” Sigorna comforted. Even knowing she had traded away her life, she couldn’t stand to see him sad. “You’ll find your way.”

“I will,” He nodded and pushed his shoulder. “I will, Siggy, and then I’ll get you free. I swear.”

“Aud,” She touched his arm. He could be so naive. “Just don’t throw this all away.”

“I won’t,” He vowed “Ever.”

+++

Sigorna didn’t know what to pack so she didn’t take much. A rucksack with a sleeping gown and two dresses, a shift, some undergarments, stockings, and a belt. Her hairbrush and some ties, as well. She left before Audun awoke. They had said their goodbyes the night before. She couldn’t do it again. As she closed the door, she felt as if she was leaving a part of herself behind.

She walked the streets with reverence.  _Would she ever do so again?_  It wasn’t as if she was to be executed but it all felt so final. As if she was leaving Asgard itself. As she made her way through the more affluent neighbourhoods, her stomach churned. Closer and closer. This couldn’t be reality.  _How had her life disassembled so quickly?_  All on a pair of loaded dice?

When she reached the gates of the palace, she nearly turned around. Prince Loki had given her a chance at flight. She should have taken it. Her and Auden should have left the city behind and found their place somewhere else in the galaxy.  _But where? We’re could too fugitive peasants go?_  She hadn’t had enough to bail Audun out, she’d not have anything close to paying for their disappearance. The more she thought about it, the harder it was.

The guards at the palace were different than those at the gambling house. These one’s wore golden armour instead of leather jerkins and they did not lean against the wall. Their spears crossed as she approached and she stopped, looking up as a chill went through her.

“A peasant seeking entrance to the royal abode?” The first mused, “Go on, we’ve not any gold for you.”

“I’m not here for your charity,” She snapped.

“Oh?” The other raised his brows and scoffed, “I’ve seen better looking and friendlier whores in the most southern of brothels.”

“I’m not a whore,” Sigorna retorted. “I am here to see Prince Loki. I am expected.”

“Hmmp, very funny.” The one on the left chuckled, “Perhaps we should fetch the gaoler and he can have you join the rest of the loons in the dungeons.”

“I am afraid she is not crazy,” A voice slithered from behind the bars of the gate. Loki stood with his hand above the lock, grinning at you. “She _is_ expected. Let her through.”

“My prince,” The guards said in nervous unison. The right one shoved a key into the lock as Loki removed his hand and he pulled it open, waving Sigorna forward. She passed through as the prince released the gate and he directed her up a staircase which ran along the east wall of the palace.

“You are early,” He commented, “Not that I mind. It allows us time for some important lessons.” He stopped at the top of the stairs and unlocked the door, “Now, when we are in the presence of others, be it a servant, a guard, or a noble, you must show the proper deference; my prince, your grace or majesty. Whatever is easiest, but I cannot have a peasant addressing me informally. I  _will_  not have it.”

Sigorna scowled as he recited her rules. She wanted so to stick her foot out and trip him, or turn and run. She couldn’t decide on the better option so she kept walking. “You do not question me. With or without an audience. We have an arrangement and you will adhere to it. I do not abide disobedience.”

She blinked, her tongue already tempted to make a quip. She held it and followed Loki onward. “This is your chamber,” He caught her arm before she could walk past the next door. His fingers grazed along her hip as he released her. His lips twitched as she winced. “You will not leave it without being summoned, though the door will be locked regardless. You will wash every morning and wear only the clothes provided you.”

He reached out and slipped the rucksack from her shoulder. She clung to it and he wrenched it away, tutting at her resistance. “Sigorna, this is a rather poor start.” He warned as he loosened the drawstring of her bag, “This will be burned. We can’t have lice in the palace.”

“I haven’t got lice,” She argued.

“Better safe than sorry,” He tossed the sack to the floor against the wall and unlocked the door, “In.” She stared at him a moment but listened when she saw the subtle flare building in his emerald eyes. If they were gems, she would crack them with her chisel. “You will remain here when I am disposed. If you can read, there are books. If you can’t, there is charcoal and paper for drawing. A game board in the corner, just there. A window to look out?” He shrugged, “I don’t know what peasants do in their leisure.”

“We work,” She grumbled and he smirked.

“Such a quick tongue,” He turned back to her, “Amusing but dangerous. I could tire of such impudence.”

Her nostrils flared but she suppressed her want to call him an oaf. “What are my duties?” She asked instead.

“Duties?” He seemed taken aback by the question, “Well, you are direct.”

“Cleaning? Cooking?” She asked innocently; hoping.

He grinned and shook his head. Her feigned ignorance did not fool him. They both knew what he had meant the day before. What she had agreed to. “What did you do before?” He asked curiously.

“I crafted jewelry,” She answered plainly, “Nothing so fancy as that,” She pointed to the emerald and gold chain hanging from his collar, “But we have simpler tastes in the lower hills.”

“Hmm,” He looked down at her. “Interesting.”

“Worth less silver than a coin,” She rolled her eyes, “Couldn’t afford gold. Turquoise and copper mostly.”

“Unfortunate,” He commented as he turned back to the chamber, “There is a bath just through there,” He pointed through the far door, slightly ajar, “And your closet,” He twirled and crossed to another, “And that’s it. I will come to you, my pet.”

He took one last appraising look around the room before nearing her. He touched a loose curl along her shoulder, pulling it straight and releasing it so that it bounced. “You will wash and rid yourself of these drab clothes,” He touched her sleeve, “And I will return when I finish my duties.”

She stepped back and she saw the same spark. The anger brimming just below the surface. Hidden just beneath his sleek exterior. She could tell he wasn’t used to be denied. He smiled, a malicious expression, and waved his fingers carelessly.

“No doubt you’ll be counting the seconds,” He said as he turned, “I hate to keep you waiting but the kingdom calls to its prince.” He rested his hand on the door handle and glanced over his shoulder, “I shall return. I expect my orders to be heeded.”

Loki pulled open the door and slipped into the corridor. Sigorna heard the click of the lock, the deadbolt almost deafening. This was it. 

This was a living nightmare.


	3. Indignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigorna is forced to face her new master.
> 
> In this chapter: um, sex, some oral, a little bit humiliating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s been following this rare Loki fic. I hope you guys enjoy this latest part. It might not be updated as much as my other stuff in the future but I’ve made a little bit of progress in writing.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and please reblog if you can. <3

Sigorna stared out the window. It was too high to jump and the stone was too smooth to climb down. An hour had passed, or so she thought. She hadn’t done more than look out onto the cityscape. She missed her old life already. Wished she had Audun to make her smile. Everything seemed so dire yet so surreal.

She felt as if she would be sick. She finally pulled herself away from the window sill, tentatively approaching the far door. She stuck her head inside, a small bath chamber within. A large marble tub was inset in the floor and a commode in the corner was hidden within a closet. The counter had a basin atop it and shelves lined with vials beneath. Everything was so prepared. It was rather eerie.

Sigorna stepped into the bath chamber and closed the door. There was no lock nor latch on it. It stayed loose in its frame, ready to open at the slightest breeze. There was a pump at the head of the tub, when she pressed it water spewed from several holes along the side of the tub. The basin filled quickly, steam rising in the chamber, almost suffocating her. _Or was that her anxiety?_

She slipped out of her dress and shivered despite the heat which had filled the room. She folded her clothing over the counter, her shoes beneath, and turned to the tub. She usually washed in the river, but more often than not she used a rag and a small basin. Peasants didn’t have the time to worry about their hygiene as much as the nobles. It was a luxury, one she would have relished otherwise, but all she could think of was Loki. How he had ordered her to wash for him. There could be no mistaking why.

She sunk into the hot water but it hardly made her feel any cleaner. She suddenly had the urge to scrub herself raw. She couldn’t have said otherwise what was the alternative? To lose her brother; her only kin. If only Giermund hadn’t been such a tosser. If only Audun not so gullible. If she let herself drown, she wouldn’t have to do any of it but she doubted Loki would accept that. She couldn’t be certain he would go retrieve her brother and punish him instead.

She climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body. She gathered her clothing and returned to the main chamber. Her heart was in her throat as movement frightened her. A slender woman was setting down a tray of food on the round table near the hearth. She stayed silent as she approached Sigorna and made to take her clothes from her. She fought for a moment but relented when the woman did not cease her struggle.

“Wait,” She called as the servant neared the door, “Please, what is the hour?”

The woman shook her head and continued to the door. It locked behind her as loudly as before.  _Is this what it would be?_  Torturous isolation as she waited for her gaoler to visit. She hugged the towel closer and neared the closet. Within were silks, satins, muslins, and all types of fabrics in various tones. She pulled out what looked to be the longest garment but it did not offer much modesty. The neckline dipped low over her cleavage, the back was almost non-existent, and the silk felt scandalously thin. She searched the single dresser but there were no slips or underclothes to be found. She sat as her stomach twisted painfully.

She sipped from the water, ignoring the bottle of wine brought with her breakfast. The toast was all the could stomach and she left the rest untouched. She crossed to the door, fruitlessly trying to turn the handle. She knew it would be lock but she didn’t want to give in. She was restless. That little voice in her head told her to at least try. She tried looking through the crack beside the door but she only needed to listen to know that no one else was out there. She was suddenly very alone.

She relented as the sun passed it apex. Noon had come and gone and she sat under the desk, her feet stuck out. She knew she couldn’t hide but it felt better. She didn’t have to look at the chamber; the bed; the closet of scant clothing. The servant returned to clear her tray but still did not speak. She wouldn’t even tell Sigorna her name. Perhaps it was better that way.

She crawled out as the sky began to soften outside her window. Her stomach growled but even so, she would not have been able to eat. The servant had left the wine behind. Sigorna uncorked it and dumped it from the window. She set the empty bottle back on the table and sat in the chair, her leg shaking.

She stilled her nerves when she heard footsteps. They were light but determined. Chillingly familiar. The lock slid open and the door followed, revealing the dark-haired prince; her new keeper. The air felt colder on her skin, touching those spots uncovered by her gown. Her exposed cleavage and back forming goosebumps.

“My dear,” He closed the door behind him. He crossed to the table and lifted the empty bottle. He squinted at her curiously and bent to put his face before hers, he sniffed as she breathed. “I do not detect wine on your breath.” He weighed the empty vessel in his hand, “I suspect you dumped it from the window then.” He gripped it before tossing it at the wall over her head, the glass shattering around her.

“Now Sigorna, I’ve been quite accommodating thus far. Your thief of a brother still breathes and all you have to do is live in much better condition than you did before. I truly don’t see why you are so miserable,” His fingers tapped on the table as he loomed over her, “You have your meals brought to you, a selection of activities to keep you busy in my absence, and a lovely view.” She stared up at him, shards of glass settling in the tails of her hair. “I ask for little in return. A little gratuity here and there, and we’ve barely gotten to that just yet.”

“I told you I do not like wine,” She said evenly.

“I never thought a peasant would be so preferential,” He slithered, “Stand.” He backed away, “Now. Before me, dear.”

Sigorna didn’t move for a moment, measuring as she considered his order. His green eyes warned her against disobeying. Slowly she rose, shaking the glass from her hair as she moved forward and stopped before him. He smirked, his hands hovering along her arms as he looked her over. “You washed yourself and dressed. The least of what I asked but it shows potential. I should hate to have to break you entirely, just a little bending.”

He brought his fingers up under her chin so that she looked at him. “Why didn’t you just have him executed? Or me?” She breathed, “Why bring me here?”

He rescinded his hand, his fingers fluttering down her neck briefly. He turned away, looking through the window as he set his shoulders. He inhaled before he spoke, seemingly basking in the situation. He had his own personal pet to taunt. He was drawing it all out in such a painful manner. She was not entirely unhappy for the delay of the inevitable.

“You may have realized by now but this was not entirely spontaneous. This chamber has stood empty for quite some time. I’ve merely been searching for the proper occupant. There were a few servants I had thought to keep here but I found them entirely too dull.” His profile was limned in the setting daylight as he turned, “And the slaves they sell in the underground are too brittle. Far too lifeless.

“Truly, our meeting was entirely chance but it seems now it was serendipity. Your brother needed saving and I needed a bed warmer.” He faced her once more and she stared back speechless.

Having it all laid out made it even more real. She gulped and her nerves split. She turned and darted for the door. She hadn’t heard the lock after his entrance. She pulled it open, the handle turning easily but she was seized around her waist and yanked away from her escape. The door slammed as Loki held onto her with one arm. It locked audibly as he snapped his fingers.

“You’re quick,” He grunted as he struggled with her, “But not quite fast enough.” She tried to pull away from him as he clung to her waist. She could feel a prod as she reached out to grab onto a chair as he dragged her into the room. Her struggle had her wriggling flush against him and it was only enticing him further. “Go on,” He shoved her towards the bed, “I don’t want to tie you down, but I will.”

“This...this can’t be. Please, I could be a chambermaid or...or work the kitchens. The laundries,” She pleaded desperately, “You’re a prince. I’m sure there must be noblewomen eager to court you.”

“I have enough maids,” He said, “And noblewomen bore me. Now, if you don’t start fulfilling your side of our bargain I will have your nitwit brother dragged here and flayed before you and then I will take you anyway.”

She looked at him and knew he could see her surrender. She knew he wasn’t bluffing. She had agreed to this to save Audun and now she would dangle his life once more in the balance. She stood stalk straight, stilled herself and resigned her body to what was to come.

“Now, now, don’t be so dour,” He stroked her cheek with his fingertips, “We can take this slow. I prefer a little anticipation.”  He loosed her hair from its tie, “One step at a time.” He tugged on a curl, purring at the feel of her thick hair in his hand, “You may undress me.”

Sigorna swallowed, watching his pale hand release her tresses. He stood before her expectantly, his eagerness apparent through the leather of his trousers. He was entirely unashamed of his blatant desire. “Go on,” He said impatiently, “Or we will make this as painful as possible.”

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. She reached up and blindly began to unbutton his jacket, fumbling with the first button. He grinned and she fought to keep from showing her discomfort, though it must have been obvious. She pushed the leather down his arms and hung it over the chair before turning back to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and raised his arms as he pulled up his tunic. She freed his head he watched her intently, “You should’ve had that wine.” He chided.

“I’m fine,” She insisted as he put a foot out. She knelt and unlaced his boot, pulling of one after the other. He stood, towering over her as she numbly brought her hand to his belt. She unbuckled it and freed its from its loops. She put it on the night table and picked at the laces of his trousers, she could tell he had no undershorts on.

She started to push his trousers down his hips and he leaned into her. He caught her hand, loosening his fly, and shoved in inside the leather against his member. He moaned and she fought not to pull back. She waited for him to release her before she continued to lower his trousers until they pooled at his ankles. He sat back on the bed and kicked them away, leaning back on his hands as he put himself on display.

“I don’t need to talk you through this, do I? You look like you’ve handle your share of men before,” He teased.

_I know how to castrate a man,_ she thought but did not speak. She merely nodded and stepped closer to him. He sat up and his hands found the sleeveless shoulders of her dress, pulling the halter over her head roughly. The silk rushed from her body as he let it go, only catching on her hips briefly before leaving her fully exposed.

“Better,” He said, his hand resting on her hip. He traced along her waist, the curve of her stomach, his green eyes hungrily taking in her breasts. She wanted to cover herself. Wanted him to cover himself. She wanted it to be over. It would be easier if she just let him get it done with.

“Take a step back,” He ordered, “Let me have a better look.” She clenched her jaw as she did as he bid. “Turn,” He twirled his finger, his other hand inching closer to his cock, tickling along his base. “Good,” He praised as she turned her back to him, “Now bend. Fingers to toes.”

She pushed back her shoulders before she found her wits. She hesitantly stretched her arms and bent forward, reaching to her feet. He breathed out audibly at the movement and she cringed, closing her eyes. She made to stand but he tutted. “Stay, like that.” He was humming between words.  

The bed shifted and she heard him near. She tried not to tremble as she remained prone to him. His hand brushed along her backside and he cupped her rear, squeezing it with growl. His cock brushed her lower back, just above her butt. He dragged it down her flesh, cloyingly pressing on her outer lips before pulling it back.

His hands continued down her legs as he adjusted behind her. She opened her eyes and looked around her legs, he was on his knees. His finger lingered on her thigh before he pressed deeper. “Legs apart he ordered.” She reluctantly parted her legs and he pushed beneath her folds, past her opening and found her clit. She twitched at the sensation.

He circled her bud and she winced. His hair whisked along her thigh as he put his head between her legs, his nose tickling her as his tongue searched. She pulled away without meaning to at the cool feeling of his mouth and he grunted. She tried to step back into place but was shaken by a sudden smack across her backside.

“On your knees,” He slapped her again, the strike stinging her flesh. She lowered herself to the floor and he nudge her lower back. “Bend,” He guided her, “Arch your back,” He grabbed her hips and set the higher, “Mmmmm,” He purred, “Now, Sig,” She inhaled sharply at his use of her pet name, “I don’t want this to be too difficult for you, so let’s be a good girl and stay,” He smacked her ass again, “Still.”

Sigorna twined her hands together as she supported herself on her elbows. She rested her forehead on her hands and closed her eyes, bracing for what came next. Loki’s fingers were exploring her again, on her clit in an instant as he stoked her fire higher. She squirmed even as she fought not to and felt herself growing wet. She didn’t want this but her body paid no heed to her mind.

He drew circles and pressed harder and hard. He dragged another finger back and forth along her opening, spreading her dampness along her folds. He pushed two fingers inside, still toying with her clit as he did. Sigorna bit into her wrist as he began to work in and out of her. She felt the tension building. The heat radiated along her thighs and her muscles clenched and suddenly released. She couldn’t help but arch deeper as she came, her teeth digging into her flesh as she held back a whimper.

Loki removed his hands, wiping her juices along her rear. He sighed and tapped her butt, this time softer. She could hear him moving and felt his warmth dissipate. She gulped and looked back. He was smirking as he sat back down on the bed. “Come on then,” He stroked his cock.

She rose and neared him, the bite mark on her arm burned. He removed his hand and gestured to his member. “Go on,” He leaned back, legs splayed. She reached down and lightly touched him. She inhaled and urged herself on. She gripped him tightly, bringing her hand up his shaft. She repeated the motion, slowly at first. As she quickened her pace she looked at him, his head lolled back as he moaned. She dragged her palm over the head of his member and he twitched, groaning loudly. Maybe if she could finish him then and there, he would leave her.

She stroked him faster, firmer and he caught her hand suddenly. His head was tilted, his eyes alight. “Not so fast,” He pulled her hand from his cock, “Sneaky, sneaky,” He tisked, “Turn.”

She sighed silently as she turned. She shook her head at herself. This wasn’t ever going to be easy so why was she trying? He pushed his legs between hers as he led her back with his hands on her waist. His cock poked at her bottom and released her line to himself up with her opening.

Her legs were spread wide and he lowered her slowly, his head entering her slightly before he pulled her back up. He did it several more times, every time only letting is tip inside. He did it once more and paused as he was about to remove himself. He shoved her down suddenly, his girth filling her sharply and she couldn’t help her yelp. He chuckled and lifted her again. He started the motion, guiding her up and down.

He let go of her hips and let her move on her own accord. She knew if she stopped it would only be worse. He grabbed her elbows and pulled her arms behind her and thrust up into her harder and deeper. Her legs were too short to keep herself steady with him moving below her like that. He leaned back and pulled her with him, continuing his motion as he held her over him.

He turned her over beneath him onto the bed. Her legs hung off as she was bent over she edge. He released her arms and grabbed her hair in both his hands, gathering it and tugging her head all the way back as he pounded her mercilessly. His legs kept hers apart and she felt herself throbbing, already sore from him relentless fucking. He carried on for what seemed an eternity but was still not done.

He flipped her over again, lifting her onto the bed further as he pushed her legs up. He let them rest against his shoulders and climbed onto the mattress and entered her again. He leaned over her until her her knees were almost at her breasts. He lowered his head and his teeth nibbled at her throat before sinking into her flesh. She tugged at his hair as he bit her, the pain unbearable.

“No, no,” She rasped, “Please stop.”

“Stop?” He lifted his head. He thrust into her sharply, hitting her cervix painfully. She gritted her teeth, holding in the pained cry. “Oh, I’m just getting started with you.” He buried his hands in her hair again and pulled back so that her neck and back were awkwardly arched beneath her and her legs still bent to her chest. He didn’t let up and she couldn’t help the groan which escaped her lips between each breath.

He rutted and pulled himself from within her suddenly, aiming his cock so that his seed spewed up her pelvis and along her stomach. He stroked himself until he was finished, purring as she covered her face in shame. He spread his cum across her chest and pulled her hand from her face. He pressed a finger to her lips and she clamped her them shut. “Open.” He ordered dangerously. Reluctantly she obeyed and he slipped his finger in her mouth, wiping his semen along her tongue.

Content, he removed his hand and leaned back. Sweat glistened over his chest and Sigorna felt her body revolting. She was going to be sick. She sat up and pushed him away, scurrying to the other side of the bed. She wasn’t going to reach the bath chamber. She scrambled to the chamber pot and wretched as she heard laughter erupt from behind her.

When she finished, her hair was pulled and she was forced to look up at Loki as he knelt beside her. “Go wash your mouth out,” He commanded, “I’m not done with you yet.” He let her go and stood. His cock was already growing hard again. He yanked her up by her arm when she didn’t move and he shoved her towards the door, “One more infraction and I will tie you down…” He smacked her ass so roughly that she nearly tripped, “And I might not even unbind you when I make my leave, so be quick.”

Sigorna fled into the bath chamber before he could hit her again. Inside she shuddered and wiped the dried cum from her flesh. It would be over soon, she told herself. At least, she hoped it would be.


End file.
